


Maybe

by CallmeJANE



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Amigos, Boruto no existe, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Sasuke está harto de pensar en Naruto pero no lo puede evitar, Tras la batalla en el Valle sin Fin, cotidiano, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Tras la pelea en el Valle del Fin, Sasuke está convencido de que su lugar sigue sin estar en Konoha. Así que se va, para ayudar en la sombra, conocerse mejor y, sobre todo, sacarse de la cabeza a Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ü, sé que es un poco raro publicar un NaruSasu en 2020, sobre todo si hace referencia al final de Shippuden, pero hace poquito me he puesto revisar OS que tenía a medio terminar y este me ha gustado lo suficiente como para publicarlo /uwu\
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! Coméntame qué te ha parecido <3

_Quizás esto sea todo lo que seremos. Una oración incompleta. Una historia a medio escribir. Terminado, sin final._

* * *

A Sasuke le fastidian muchas cosas. Le escuecen en zonas insospechadas del cerebro. Le arañan el cráneo desde dentro. Son asuntos totalmente inútiles, irresolutos, los guarda en algún cajón de su cabeza, bajo llave, y los ignora.

Además, es un tema del que no quiere hablar hoy. Ni mañana. Ni consigo mismo.

(Fracasa estrepitosamente).

_Qué más me dará a mí que te gusten los putos girasoles, o el ramen con extra de picante y soja. Por qué todo lo que te encanta es saturado y chillón. Por qué tengo **yo** que acordarme._

Se esfuerza por no escuchar su voz salir a borbotones entre pensamiento y pensamiento, quejándose de sus inútiles intentos por evitarlos.

Lo ha hecho cada vez que debía tomar una decisión (aparecer de la nada e irradiarlo absolutamente todo). Entrometido incluso sin estar presente para meter su bigotes en ningún sitio. Volvía, cinco tonos más altos de lo saludable, ondulando su timbre hasta propagar su monológo como el fuego infernal, intentando de calcinar su decisión perenne hasta convertirla en pavesa.

(Y es curioso, porque Sasuke nunca tuvo que gritar para que le prestaran atención, mientras que él necesitaba desgarrase las cuerdas vocales si aspiraba a pillar esa migaja de atención que el mundo insistía en arrebatarle).

_Te escucho. Estés o no cerca. He querido ignorarlo gran parte de mi vida pero ya no puedo. Es superior a mí._

Eso es lo que ha hecho con su vida. Intoxicarla con su presencia incluso cuando huye. Las plagas son menos molestas que Naruto Uzumaki y sus discursos sobre la amistad y la fidelidad y el “te comprendo porque somos iguales, siento tu dolor como tú sientes el mío”.

Siempre acompañado de ese par de ojos celeste despejado, poco duchos en el arte de mentir. Versados en traslucir cada enjambre que se le agolpa en la sesera. Desafiantes hasta el último momento. Poderosos sin necesidad de cambio. Ni sellos. Ni marcas. Ni generaciones. Limpios y claros como su dueño. Así ha sido desde un principio, ese pequeñajo Pinta Monumentos, incapaz de parar la pata o sorprender a la villa entera de sus bravatas diarias.

(Todo en él decía “estoy aquí, mírenme” como si tuviese algo realmente que enseñar al mundo entero. Algo más allá de ese monstruo interno. “Soy la otra cara de la misma moneda”).

Y lo ha logrado. Determinación de sobresaliente. Inquebrantable. Irrompible. Inamovible.

_Tendrás que matarme._

Será cabrón. Como si pudiera. Cabrón. _Hijodeputa._ Imbécil.

(No sabe si se lo dice a sí mismo o al susodicho en cuestión. Probablemente a ambos).

Se habría ahorrado años de vida si se hubiese rendido antes.

La primera vez debería haber sido una pista.

Con el ruido de una cascada que lo ensordecía todo, tendido y demasiado cansado como para ser consciente del peligro que corría. El pelo rubio más oscuro que nunca por una lluvia lúgubre y el pecho roto por un vínculo más fuerte que sus palabras. Podría haberle quitado la vida en un simple movimiento, sin usar una migaja de su _chakra_ y él se hubiera ido hacia su objetivo sin mirar atrás.

Pero no pudo. No. Pudo.

(Ni en esa ocasión ni ninguna de las siguientes).

Siendo un niño Itachi lo habría llamado _enclenque_ , y él mismo lo consideró durante un tiempo. _No podrás vengar a los Uchiha; nunca podrás matar a tu hermano._ Y, de pronto, pasó esa barrera de un empujón. Enfermo y menos humano, Itachi se resbaló de entre sus dedos. No le arrebató la vida, él se la cedió. Junto a una verdad, igual de horrible que los secretos bien guardados, que convertía ese cochino mundo en algo mucho peor.

Y entonces aceptó que era muy débil. _Débil por querer_. (“Te falta odio, Sasuke). Siempre lo había considerado pero, creyéndose solo y sintiéndose desagarrado, el miedo es el peor de los monstruos.

( _Si no quiero a nadie no tengo nada que perder. No seré frágil. No duele_ ).

Entonces, ¿qué era esa errata del sistema que arriesgaba su pescuezo soportando el cariño como una bandera? Como si fuera honorable, en vez de una flaqueza.

_Lograré unir las Villas._

_Haré que cambies de opinión._

_Seré Hokage._

_Este es mi camino del ninja._

(Capullo).

Tras haber aceptado su derrota y confiado en su argumento, lo que más le empezó a repatear fue darse cuenta de que no era más ni menos que otro objetivo su larga lista de buenos propósitos. Escrita a mala letra, denlo por hecho.

Tachado y olvidado.

_Me buscas toda tu puta vida y ahora me dejas marchar así, por las buenas._

Casi se siente domesticado, como si todos esos años hubiesen sido un duro entrenamiento hasta volverlo dócil, para que no ladre sus aspiraciones de venganza porque pueden producir temblores en su añorada paz mundial. Lo peor es descubrir que ya no puede, no se ve capaz de discutir su punto porque tiene la maldita razón, que de él si cree en ese futuro.

_Una obra de caridad, eso es lo que soy._

Ahora le queda conformarse, redimir sus actos hasta volver a ser suficiente persona como para regresar sin agachar la barbilla por las malas decisiones de otros.

Y suyas.

_No hace falta que te vayas._

¿Para qué le quiere allí?

_Pensé que no vendrías._

Y tiene los santos huevos de mirarlo con cara de ofendido. Insultado por su propia sorpresa.

_Qué quieres que te diga, a lo mejor tenías papeleo que rellenar como héroe del pueblo. Como próximo Hokage._

“Tú también lo eres”, refulgían sus pupilas, “sin ti no estarían aquí”.

_Y sin mí no hubieses perdido un brazo para recuperarlos._

Naruto tiene tantos planes que es absurdo.

Va a rehacer las lagunas que han sido derruidas. Ayudará a los vecinos y será el protagonista de muchas leyendas que contarán los niños, con la boca inflada de piropos y las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción. Naruto abrirá su corazón a tanta gente que no tendrá tiempo para estar en casa. Casi puede imaginar que donará todo lo que gane a alguna buena causa mientras él continúa zampándose esos fideos tan injustamente bueno que hace Ichiraku. Naruto no tendrá tiempo para su posible familia, se le hará imposible, querrá estar en tantos sitios a la vez que se le consumirán los segundos. Posiblemente con esa chica Hyuuga que lleva pisándole los talones desde prescolar. Ella será obediente y entendida y sabrá apoyarlo cuando se dedique más a su trabajo que a sus hijos.

Tendrá un futuro prometedor en el que Sasuke no podrá ocupar espacio.

Y eso no le molesta.

Eso le duele.

(Sasuke no quería hablar del tema pero al final se ha hartado y necesitaba ser sincero, aunque sea consigo mismo).

Le hace daño porque después de Itachi sólo lo tenía a él y su pelo dorado y sus broma tontunas. Sí, está el espejismo del amor de Sakura y el recuerdo de un equipo que lideraba Kakashi. Por supuesto, no los olvida. Pero son solo amagos de una vida que no quiere vivir sin Naruto. Sería algo a medias, y a él jamás le han gustados las cosas mal hechas.

Y por primera vez se plantea seriamente lo difícil que sería arrancar de cuajo ese vínculo que han creado incluso a través de unos años sin verse. Ahora debe, necesita, _tiene_ que dejarlo ir o sino acabará estropeándole cualquier idea maravillosa y brillante que se le cruce.

Menos mal que están lejos y sobran días de distancias entre esa pueblo pesquero y la Villa de la Hoja, porque cuando piensa demasiado le entran ganas de hacer locuras.

Una en concreto.

* * *

Sale de un diminuto local que se esconde entre unos baños termales públicos y una floristería, huele la marisma a través de un chorro de aire que sube una escalinata y, tras dudar un par de segundos, tuerce el gesto y deja caer el cuerpo hacia la costa.

Total.

Le habían servido miso, siete oniguiris de verduras y algo que parecía yazina. Las mesas de madera oscura estaban grabadas en rallones y los sillones (aunque acolchados) carecían de ese tapizado pulcro y liso que un buen restaurante se prestaría a pagar. No estaba del todo mal la comida, o por lo menos le supo mejor que esa cantidad ingente de latas envasadas que se ha estado comiendo durante el periplo, no obstante había decidido ir allí para ver el mar y hoy no quiere resistirse a nada que le haga sentir un poquito mejor.

Se descalza antes de llegar a la arena y lo nota antes de que la espuma de una ola le moje los tobillos.

_No me jodas._

Los latidos se le amontonan en el pecho. Le pellizcan las costillas.

_Qué haces aquí._

(En general, pocas personas pueden desprender la suficiente cantidad de _chakra_ como para que otra, algo decente en el tema, pueda percibirlo. Pero Naruto es como el sol en pleno verano. Pica en las horas más débiles. Quema a plena luz del día. Calienta tras el velo de la luna. Siempre presente).

Le da la espalda al océano y se lo encuentra rascándose la nuca. _Se ha cortado el pelo._ Casi rasurado por los laterales, algo más largo en el flequillo. Su ojos lo estudian, titubean. Sobre la nariz. El cuello. Las facciones de su cara. Pero jamás hacen contacto con los de Sasuke. Lo cual es muy frustrante porque seguramente sabría leer mucho mejor de ellos lo que está elucubrando que sacar algo digno de esa postura tímida y encorvada que camina hacia él sin formular media palabra; le permitiría reaccionar, comentar cualquier cosa. Burlarse de esa vacilación extraña que le rodea.

_Está nervioso._

(Y yo también).

Estira la columna mientras la caricia de una rompiente le enfría los talones, dispuesto a iniciar la conversación cuando se le corta la respiración y el pulso y Naruto pasa de reducir la distancia a invadir su espacio personal y-:

—Qué haces —susurra, se encuentra tan cerca que gritar le resultaría extraño.

Sasuke le ha parado antes de que se arrepientan. O no. (O no).

Le coloca su única mano en el cuello. El pulgar sobre la yugular, sobre unos furiosos latidos. El aliento de Naruto se mezcla con el suyo y esos centímetros que los separan hacen que le duela el estómago, como un tirón. Como el vértigo antes de saltar y dejarte llevar por la gravedad.

Naruto no parece comprender muy bien por qué lo detiene, le responde un “déjame” flojísimo y ronco, la cabeza levemente inclinada, nadando hasta su nariz, volviendo a distanciarse. “Déjame”, le repite, y “por favor”, valentía pura que a Sasuke le inflama las arterias. El último empujón que necesitaba para tirarse de cabeza.

Al principio es un roce. Ínfimo. Lo toca y le observa. El iris azul carcomido por la pupila. Comprobando si ha cometido algún fallo. Desconoce qué percibe Naruto en su cara. Qué detalle le impulsa a dar el siguiente paso. Ni siquiera él sabría asegurar una respuesta clara, pero sin esperar aprobación, le muerde los labios. A partes iguales. Primero el inferior. Luego el superior. No deja de mirarlo, ni un segundo, y Sasuke está a punto de entrar en combustión.

—Qué haces-

(-aquí).

No era del todo una pregunta, aunque de todos modos, se rozan y pierde la oración en medio de otro beso.

Recorre la forma de su hombro sobre una camiseta negra que nunca antes le había visto pero que le queda bien. Quiere interrogarle pero Naruto le agarra la cara con cuidado y tira de él con húmedo “no lo sé”, medio sonríe contra su boca, “te fuiste y supe que no quería quedarme”. Sus pies crean sinuosas huellas en la arena (“no fue exactamente así”), íntimas como la marca de su caricia que le recorre la espalda (“Sakura-chan me echó la bronca. Y la vieja de Tsunade tampoco está muy contenta conmigo”), Sasuke se diluye en el salitre y el calor y en ese ronroneo aprobatorio que muere dentro de él y lo atraviesa, desde el pecho hasta un punto mucho, mucho más abajo.

Un amasijo de dolor y placer, eso es lo que siempre han sido, al fin y al cabo.

_¿Y tu sueño?_

_¿No querías ser Hokage?_

En vez de eso, le advierte:

—No estoy preparado para volver todavía.

—Lo sé, creo que yo tampoco.

* * *

_Quizás esto sea todo lo que seremos. Una oración incompleta. Una historia a medio escribir. Terminado, sin final._

_Y no pasa nada, porque no todas las historias necesitan un final, para que sean felices._


End file.
